


TAKIPSILIM (natagpuan ka sa pagitan ng gabi at umaga)

by hwangelo



Category: EXO (Band), SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Crack, Fluff, M/M, University AU, college!mingyu, shs!wonu
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:06:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23536516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hwangelo/pseuds/hwangelo
Summary: Papalapit na ang takipsilim ngunit wala pa rin si mingyu sa tabi ni wonwoo. Masilayan kaya nila ang isa't isa sa dilim ng gabi? abutan kaya sila ng liwanag?
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Kim Mingyu, MinWon, meanie - Relationship
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	TAKIPSILIM (natagpuan ka sa pagitan ng gabi at umaga)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kim mingyu](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=kim+mingyu).



> happy birthday, mingyu!

Kinakabahan.

unang araw ni wonu sa papasukan niyang bagong unibersidad pagtapos niyang huminto ng ilang taon dahil sa mga hindi inaasahang eksena sa buhay ni bakla. 

walang humpay ang pagkabog ng dibdib ng nag-iisang beking tingting sa balat ng encantadia. ay sorry, kung hindi nyo naitatanong sobrang faney kasi siya ng mga sang'gre, lam nyo na, kalahati sa populasyon ng mga beklog ay pinapangarap na maging diwata at kasama si wonu sa porsyentong iyon. di naman sobrang effeminate ni wonu, sakto lang, pero lumalambot kapag kinailangan. CHAR, SEASONAL?!

"tangina ang inet! unang araw ko sa klase hindi pwedeng chukie akek!" reklamo ni veks bilang pawisan na nga siya hindi pa umaabot sa klase.

heto na, nagkaron sya ng sense of urgency dahil mag aalas otso na ng umaga hudyat nang pagsisimula ng klase. tumakbo na siya, he doesn't want attention! kaya hangga't konti pa ang tao kailangan makapasok na sya sa room. may prof na kaya?

pagpasok ni wonu sa bagong niyang klase, bagong mga mukha, obviously, ang sumalubong sa kanya.

"ay infer dito kay kuya mafes" bulong nito sa sarili. kinilig yung kepay nya ata. huh meron ka? landi amputa aga aga. 

tahimik na naglakad sa gilid ng klase habang nakatitig don kay pogi CHAR

as an introvert bitchesa, pinili ni wonu ang upuan sa kasuloksulukan ng room dahil ayaw nyang mabali ang atensyon nang nakararami sa kanya. sez, gusto mo bang ikaw yung tanaw na tanaw sa gitna? unless gusto mong magpakitang gilas. wonu's case is the opposite, dahil di makapal ang fes niya, the  gilid will do. wag kayong mag-alala kasi soon enough baka mabago nya yon. who knows?

/

"Good morning, class" 

at hayan na nga dumating na yung mukhang kulang sa aruga nilang prof. huwaw naman miss wonu ang agang assessment naman niyan?, pero hindi siya nagkakamali dahil babardagulin talaga sila ng prof na 'to. biruin mo unang araw may quiz agad after ng lecture, tapos kung makalipat ng slides daig pa nung ex mong bilis mong replayan sabihan ka lang ng i miss u. ay syempre joke yun, naipasok ko lang. pero nairaos nya naman. thank the gay gods!

\---

lunch time nang minabuti niyang sa labas ng canteen kumain dahil ayaw nya raw mag-amoy ulam. sus reasons, iba naman talaga ang pakay.

naglalakad na malapit sa football field kung saan naglalaro ang mga bortang varsity players, which is yun naman talaga ang sadya nya as to why he chose to eat outside, pero hindi niya aaminin yun as a baklang /decent/ pokpokita, pa-demure ika nga nya.

naghahanap nang magandang uupuan kung saan may masasaksihang nakahubad ay este magagandang puno para marelax siya. init eh.

"tangina pards, konting bilis naman oh?! babae ka ba?!"

may parang sumulpot out of nowhere na nilalang. ewan nya rin.

"ha an—" napalingon si wonu sa gulat dahil sa laki ng boses nang nagsalita sa likod nya. shuta sino ba 'to? siya ba may ari ng daan kita nyang init na init nako rito kakalakad.

tiningala nya ang malaking tao, at sa laking gulat: wHO THE FUCK IS THIS FINE BORTA MAN. wAIT siya yung lalaking gwapo sa klase kanina? ANLAKE PALA NYA?! 

nakaupo kasi kaya hindi niya nakita.

pero hEY BAKLA, SAGOT, BAKA MASAPAK TAYO RITO.

"ano?! di ka ba kikilos?! pucha bilis naman, parang di ka naman lalaki eh." angal nung malaking tao sa likod .

hindi na nakapagsalita si wonu sa mangha niyang may kumausap sa kanyang malaking tao and the fact that the man is attractive enough to make him sweat so bad. oop, wag papahalata, tapos na kantahin ang Lupang Hinirang, tama na yung once a day at baka itabi ka kay rizal don sa luneta. EMZ! WAG NGA KAYO. MAINIT KASI TALAGA. LAM NYO NAMAN TROPICAL COUNTRY!

"sino ba yon" nanginginig niyang sambit sa sarili. 

So much for his first day huh. welcome to university life, miss wonu!

\---

pauwi, jeep lang ang sinasakyan ni wonu dahil di naman siya one of those boujee peepz sa school nila. pero proud naman siyang anak siya ng isang aleng nagbebenta ng bulaklak sa dangwa.

tumunog ang selpon ni wonu kaya nilabas nya ito mula sa tote bag nyang may design na floral. uy di sya bakla ah, mejo lang. 

lumaki ang ngisi sa mukha nya nang makita niyang nagchat ang bestie niya ring beki na si soonyoung. ilang weeks na silang hindi nagkikita dahil busy na rin ang bff nya as a college student. siya lang talaga ang napagiiwanan sa highschool. hays. ganon talaga, laban lang, hindi naman paligsahan ang makapagtapos.  it doesn't matter how slow you go as long as you don't stop sabi ng nanay niyang walang araw yata na hindi nababanggit ang katagang yan. daming ganyan sa tumblr diba  😂 .

** soonyoung ganda **

so, musta naman ang first day ? 

**wonuderfool**

so ayun nga

** soonyoung ganda **

anong ayun nga? huwag mo 

kong ma-ayun ayun na nga,

so who's the man?

**wonuderfool**

eto naman kailangan ba lalaki agad?

** soonyoung ganda **

shutacca ghourl, ilang taon

na tayong mag tropa. alam ko

takbo ng utak mo.

** wonuderfool **

de wag nalang. 

good night.

** soonyoung ganda **

hayup ka talaga kahit

kailan! humanda ka sakin

kapag nagkita tayo.

** wonuderfool **

k babe. luv u

** soonyoung ganda **

🖕🏻🖕🏻🖕🏻

\---

alas kwatro ng hapon nang matapos ang huling klase niya. nakakapagod na. nakakatamad din. pero wala na rin namang magawa si wonu kundi kumilos nalang, first day natin baks, manok tayo ng nanay natin kaya galingan mo hoy! 

walang matatapos kung buong araw siyang mag poprocrastinate. 

"tangina naman, ganito pala maging senior high, potensyal much?!" angal niya habang nagkukumahog humanap nang pupwestuhan.

pumasok si wonu sa study hall ng library pero punong puno ito ng mga estudyanteng busy rin mag-aral. ata. eh yung iba mukhang nagchichismisan lang, tawa pa nang tawa yung nasa kabilang banda. teh, kung tawa lang maiaambag mo rito. paupuin nyo naman ako  🥴 . need lang talaga ni wonu ng pwesto para makatapos siya ng gawain.

pero mukhang wala talaga siyang pag-asa sa library kaya lumabas nalang siya.

pinatos niya na yung sahig malapit sa hagdan. tambayan din naman yon. wapakels na kung anong gagawin, yung iba nga nagmimilagro pa rito. sabi sabi lang naman. no proof and evidence or sumn.

nilabas na nya lahat ng armas nya. "ok, lezkirit" 

may papaakyat na mga tao mula sa ibabang floor pero hindi nalang pinansin ni wonu dahil sez ano bang mas mahalaga? hiya o yung grado nyang may potensyal na manganib.

"uy, sipag naman nitong bata" kantsaw nung umaakyat sa hagdan.

tangina, nananahimik yung tao.

patuloy pa rin sa pag highlight ang mapagpanggap na bakla. 

at dahil may nararamdaman siyang titig mula sa kung sino man 'tong walang respeto. tinignan na rin nya ang nasa harap bilang maikli rin ang atensyon span ni badette. uy hirap kayang mag focus kapag may  gwapong nakatitig sa harap mo.

oH ROLD SI POGI.

OKAY SIGE BASTUSIN MO NA KO ULIT.

syempre joke yon.

huwag ganon.

"ano pong kailangan?" yES, finally, sa wakas. sumagot na siya ron sa malaking lalaki.

"uh, humaharang ka sa daan, bata."

"sa nakikita mo hindi lang ako yung nandito at dahil nasa gilid lang naman ako, hindi ako nakakasagabal sainyo. if you don't have important things to say, i have things to do. at fyi, hindi na ako bata." 

taray, spokening dollars! nagmamaldita ka na ngayon?! saan mo natutunan yan?, but i say, go wonu!

"so?! umalis ka dyan dahil dadaan kami" tumaas ang boses ni pogi. ABA GALIT.

napatayo na si wonu dahil parang anytime masusuntok ata siya nito. dapat ba akong mag-sorry? sksk nagsisimula na siyang magisip.

"e—" hindi matapos ni wonu ang sasabihin dahil bigla nalang ibinuhos nung gago yung iniinom nyang jamba juice roon sa art canvas nya na wala pang laman. 

tinignan niya nang masama ang lalaki at for the first time, nanggagalaiti siya sa galit kahit pogi pa 'to. pero kailangan huminahon coz he believes that anything can be settled with a proper conversation. 

ang kaso, mukhang hindi tipo ng tao, yung nasa harap nya, na pag-usapan ang mga bagay-bagay. gago kung gago.

malapit nang maiyak si wonu out of frustration dahil bumababa na ang araw at wala pa rin siyang napapasa for that day. uwing uwi na siya.

umalis na parang walang nangyari yung malaking tao na hindi nya malaman laman kung ano ba ang pangalan, para mareport sa kinauukulan, na nanakaw ang puso nya. EME. sa dean kasi, nang mabigyang leksyon yung gagong yon.

\---

umuwi nalang si wonu at baka manghingi nang extension sa deadline ng portrait na kailangan niyang isubmit within the day, sana, eh kaso walang nasimulan.

mejo mahal yung canvas kaya namomobroblema siya papano siya makakabili nang bago. nahihiya naman siyang humingi sa nanay nya ng pambili dahil araw-araw na siyang pinababaunan nito. hays, ang bait na anak bakit binabarda ng mundo?

[EMAIL]

to: Miss Mardy

from: wonuset@gmail.com

Good day, Miss mardy!

[insert permission to pass late]

"I hope this works out" as he whispers to himself. sighs.

mahaba pa ang gabi. tulog muna ang sandata. let tomorrow worry for itself. good night.

🌜

🌞

alas shete nang magising si wonu. ate, ilang oras ang byahe papuntang iskool. sure, late na si bakla.

alam nyo yung mentalidad na: ok late na ako sagarin na natin. pinairal yun ni wonu sa mga oras na yon. for some reason, wala siyang ganang kumilos, ano na naman kayang kahayupan matatanggap nya ngayong araw?

may pake pa rin naman siya, huwag kayong mag-alala. may pangarap ang sizzy nyo kaya natauhan siya nang bumusina ang nangongolekta ng basura sa labas. lakas eh, pucha aga aga, ano ba yon? trumpeta?, agad na siyang naglagay ng gamit sa bag dahil rush hour na pala, sardinas na sa jeep.

/

hindi nga kayo nagkakamali dahil maling mali talagang nagpapetiks petiks siya kaninang umaga. siksikan na sa jeep at isa pa 'tong tangang ang init-init naka jacket.

eh ano nga naman, style nya yon eh? pero ang init kasi talaga. maling mali.

pumasok na si wonu ala mandirigma. ganito talaga ang buhay average student, masasanay ka nalang araw-araw. napabuntong hininga si wonu sa hirap nang dinaranas niya sa mga oras na iyon. 

kapag sinuswerte ka nga naman. kung sino pa yung kinabubwisitan mo buong gabi, siya pa yung dadatnan mo. 

si tall dark and handsome guy lang naman ang nakatabi niya sa jeep. pawisan si wonu, mejo conscious na siya sa amoy nya pero wala siyang magawa dahil sobrang siksikan na at hindi niya na mahuhubad ang soot na jacket.

"yeah, I was there with my kuya nung sat lang."

lakas ng boses akala nya yata sila lang ng kausap niya ang tao sa jeep.

oh bat irita ka wonu?

"oh? jongin kim is your kuya? small world haha" natatawang sagot nung kasama niya.

hindi naman sa nag e-eavesdrop si wonu, tsaka sino ba 'tong babaeng kausap nya?

bakit ba interesado ka wonu?

nilingon ni wonu ang katabi nitong lalaki. baka sakaling makita siya at batiin. baka lang naman, bakit ba siya nag eexpect? hindi niya rin sure.

sa kasamaang palad, charot, nakahawak kasi ang kamay nung lalaki sa bakal, taas ang kamay, at bilang malaking tao nga ito, malamang hindi siya makikita, nakalihis din kasi ang katawan don sa kausap na babae. interesadong interesado si pogi. sana lahat nililingon, isip ni wonu.

sino nga naman ba si wonu para lingunin?

"are u free on saturday, then?"

aba? ang baduy naman nito, magtatanong nalang ng ka-date sa jeep pa. hindi manlang nakapag-hintay na bumaba sa school para maganda ang setting. romantic ba ganurn.

"why, mingyu? are you asking me out on a date?"

OH MY GOD. ok so, MINGYU pala ang pangalan ni mister talk dark and handsome? malate nang gising at makigpagsiksikan sa jeep isn't so bad naman pala.

so, it's mingyu, huh. also, jongin? yung sikat na engineer student is his sibling? how come? wonu has so many questions.

hindi na narinig ni wonu ang mga napagusapan nung dalawa dahil oras na para bumaba. nasa tapat na pala ng school. mimosa much kasi ang bakla ka ng taon.

pagkababa ni wonu mula sa jeep tumakbo na agad siya sa second period dahil hindi na siya umabot sa unang klase, tonta kasi alas onse na nang dumating sa school. never again.

nagpalit sa locker room ng damit pantubig. taray, brilyante ng tubig nagsusumamo ako sayo? sang'gre alena achieved? charz! akala mo naman major transformation, eh swimming trunks lang naman tsaka rush guard haha.

swimming nga pala ang p.e. niya. agad agad ano, first term palang. sa totoo lang ayaw talaga ni wonu dahil una sa lahat, ayaw niya sa tubig dahil hassle maligo at magpalit pagkatapos, nakakadry ng balat ang sobrang pagbababad sa tubig, eh isa sa concern niya lagi ang balat niyang dry, hindi naman sa maarte siya pero makati kasi kapag dry ang balat diba, kaya may dala siyang lotion. wetness is the essence of beauty! cheka! tsaka ayaw niyang naghuhubad sa public cr, feeling niya kasi may namboboso anytime. kala mo naman! 

at higit sa lahat, hindi siya marunong lumangoy. 

umupo na si wonu habang hinihintay ang pe instructor nila. wala siyang makausap dahil wala pa rin siyang nagiging kaibigan simula nung unang araw nya. wonu c'mon ibuga mo pa.

20 minutes na ang lumipas wala pa ring dumadating.

"guys, wala raw yung instructor today. tinawag na yung mag susubtitute sa kanya. ready nyo na mga goggles nyo" nagsalita na ang presidente ng klase dahil nasasayang na ang oras.

tumayo na si wonu at for some reason, kinakabahan siya.

heto na nga, nandito yung rason kung bakit siya kinakabahan. 

si mingyu kim lang naman, ang subtitute instructor.

"holy shit, bakit si mingyu ang nandito? diba sophomore palang yan? anong ginagawa nya rito wala ba siyang klase,,,aaahk" nasasabik na tanong ng katabi niyang babae don sa isa pang katabi.

"ang sabi raw kasi malapit na kaibigan ni mingyu yung instructor. hanggang don lang yung narinig ko hahaha tsaka gurl, reklamo ka pa ba"

hindi naman habit ni wonu na makarinig ng mga chismis kasi yung chismis mismo yung lumalapit sa kanya. ano nga bang pakinabang ng mga impormasyong nakalap nya.

"hello! I'm mingyu kim"

nagsitilian ang mga kaklase ni wonu na para bang kinurot ang mga ito sa singit.

"ano ba naman! para yun lang." angal ni wonu sa sarili.

"as you all can see, wala si mister seokmin so i will be in charge for today's session."

"but since first day palang naman and truth to be told, wala akong alam sa gustong mangyari ni seokmin sa klaseng ito. I will let you enjoy the remaining hours of this class." 

hindi kayang titigan ni wonu si mingyu nang matagal dahil parang may pumupulupot sa kanyang tiyan tuwing napapatagal ang pagtitig nito sa malaking taong nasa harap.

tumingala si wonu sa kisame ng gymnasium. open ito, maraming liwanag na nakakatakas, which serves as the light to the entire gym. may mga ibon ding nakakapasok, ang ganda, ang payapang pakinggan. 

mga bagay na nakapagpapasaya kay wonu—maliliit, pero ngiti nya'y walang kupas.

"excuse me, bata. why are you seating here alone? para kang binigyan ng kendi, ngiting ngiti ka jan." may nagsalita bigla kaya natauhan si wonu at agad na tumayo.

napansin niyang wala na siyang mga katabi.

"sorry po, I didn't notice"

agad ding umalis si mingyu sa tabi ni wonu at pinalibutan siya ng mga babae nitong kaklase. may mangilan ngilan ding mga beki haha. mingyu yan eh.

"what a playboy" irap nito sa inis na hindi maintindihan.

/

alas singko ng hapon nang matapos ni wonu ang plate na kahapon pa dapat naipasa. 

kung hindi dahil don sa gagong college boy, edi sana mataas na marka ang makukuha nya. 

laking pasalamat nalang ni wonu sa prof niyang binigyan siya ng palugit pero may minus na. okay na rin, it's always better than not having a grade at all.

hindi na siya bumili ng bagong art canvas, ginawan niya nalang ng paraan paano maiincorporate yung mantsa ng juice roon sa subject ng portrait nya. kinaya naman. galing talaga ng manok ni mama!

pagkatapos maipasa ang portrait, minabuti niyang gumamit nalang ng hagdan pababa. ang dami tao sa elevator, labasan na rin kasi nung ibang college students. 

papalubog na ang araw at kita sa bintana ang liwanag nito. ang sarap sa pakiramdam na masaksihan ang paglubog nito, paraan na rin para makapagbawas nang galit at stress na ipinaramdam sa kanya ng araw na yon.

"hay, pangalawang araw palang ang dami ng challenge. welcome back student wonu. kakayanin mo to" chinecheer niya sarili niya dahil wala namang ibang gagawa nyan kundi siya lang din.

habang pababa si wonu ng hagdan may ingay siyang narinig. hindi naman ganon kalakas, pero para bang humihingi nang saklolo. mejo malabo ang mga binibigkas na salita.

nagmadali siyang bumaba at may nakita siyang anino ng dalawang tao.

habang papalapit siya sa ingay, naisip niyang parang familiar ang boses nung isa. mababa, malaki, at buong buo.

patuloy pa rin ang daing na naririnig nya.

"malapit na, mingyu" may konting pagpiyok sa sambit nung babae. oo babae.

mingyu?

huh?

as in mingyu kim?

laking gulat ni wonu sa nakita nya, nanlaki ang mga mata nya.

sabay na napatayo ang dalawang nagtatalik sa hagdan. oo, sa hagdan. shuta, mga exhibitionist ang gaga.

"what the fuck! get out!" 

binato sa kanya ni mingyu ang hawak nitong t-shirt. obviously, hiyang hiya si gago sa nangyari. binalot sa kasamang babae ang pantalon nito. protective gear na pala?! haha

isang shocking na scenery ang tumambad kay wonu pagdating nya ron sa baba. jusko naman, wala bang araw na matatahimik ako sa eskwelang 'to.

ganito na ba kalibog mga tao, kahit saan abutin, doon na gagawin? paano nila nagagawa yon?

"e—" hindi na naman maituloy ni wonu ang sasabihin niya dahil sobrang nagulantang siya sa mga nakita nya. It's not like it is his first time to witness such phenomenon AWUW pero makita in real life, ay ibang usapan na yon.

hahaha virgin boy, indeed. 

patuloy na binabato ni mingyu si wonu ng mga saplot nila. bastos amputa, miski panty at brip binato na sa kanya.

mabilis na tumakbo pababa si wonu. kasabay nang mabilis na pagkabog ng dibdib. nag-aalala? nagagalit? ano ba 'tong nararamdaman nya?

"ang dami namang nangyayari rold. mahilig ako sa itlog pero wag namang ganito."

pagod ka sa araw tapos hindi rin sumasangayon ang langit. yes, tama ka, umuulan haha.

🌜

🌞

kinabukasan, maagang pumasok ang badette.masakit ang ulo. paano ba naman walang dalang payong. achieve na achieve ang pagiging sang'gre alena.

nag grab na siya pauwi kagabi dahil punuan na talaga sa mga jeep. ang lamig ng aircon, ayun.

lunch time nang dumiretso si wonu sa clinic para humingi ng gamot.

sa araw araw na ginawa ng Diyos, ngayon lang siya nakaramdam ng sakit ng ulo, to this extent—parang bibiyak na hindi mo maintindihan.

ABA TALAGA NGA NAMAN.

si mingyu kim na naman. 

ang nasa counter.

take note: may kasama na NAMAN na babae, IBANG BABAE NA NAMAN.

lalong sumakit ulo ni wonu sa nakikita nya. jusko naman, give it a break world!

"wala pa yung nurse, naglunch daw, 1:30 pa ang balik."

"ah" yun nalang ang nasabi ni wonu kasi bibiyak na talaga yung ulo nya. 

naupo nalang siya sa tabi, kakahiya naman kay mingyu at sa babae nya, mainterrupt ang labing labing nila.

"what happened to you?"

dahan dahang inangat ni wonu ang ulo nya at nang makita ang mukha ni mingyu nang ganon kalapit. 

bakit mingyu? concerned ka ba? wag ngayon sinasabi ko sayo.

bigla syang bumahing. salaula rin tong baklang 'to eh.

"bro, what the fuck you're spreading the virus, cover your damn mouth."

"-uh, sorry"

"are you here ba to ask for medicine?"

tumango nang dahan dahan si wonu at napangiwi sa sakit ng ulo.

umalis si mingyu sa harap at pumunta ron sa counter. kumuha ng mga gamot? bakit may access siya ron?

hindi na para problemahin pa ni wonu yon, he just needs to drink meds to stop this misery. maraming kailangan tapusin for the day.

"ano ba, barado ba ilong mo? kailan mo ng decongestant?"

"mingyu, i know nothing about meds."

huh, it's the first time he called him by his name. progress ituoh mga ka minwonism. char.

"so, you're addressing me by my name now, huh. how disrespectful can u get?"

"alam mo i'm not here to argue, lalabas nalang ako, naghihintay yung babae mo."

tumayo si wonu, he's about the leave the clinic but mingyu grabs his wrist.

"mingyu pl—"

"huwag kang makulit, here, drink this."

inabot ni mingyu yung  neozep (hindi po 'to sponsored) . mejo mainit din si wonu kaya naisip ni mingyu tama yung binigay nya dahil may paracetamol yon.

"nandon sa loob yung water dispenser, may disposable cups don, use it. the nurse will also probably suggest you to rest for a bit."

so, mingyu, concern ka nga? bakit sino ka ba?

"uh, okay, thanks"

"if you're doubting, you can search it on google. my mom's a doctor so i know this kind of stuff. just saying."

tumango nalang si wonu at dumiretso na sa loob para makainom ng tubig.

hindi naman niya na naisip na niloloko siya ni mingyu. mukhang concerned lang talaga yung tao. sure, di naman sya gustong patayin nito kasi shuta they don't know each other.

to be fair, mabait naman pala si mokong? pero hindi pa rin maalis sa isip nya yung naganap kahapon.

how did mingyu manage to act as if nothing happened? ganon ba talaga kadali sa mga lalaki yun?

pero who's the new girl?

/

alas sais ng hapon nang naglalakad na si wonu sa grounds palabas ng gate. uuwi na sa wakas. padilim na rin.

biglang may humila sa kanya.

"hey"

oh, mingyu kim, yet again.

"anuba, kabute ka ba? ilang araw ka nang lumilitaw out of nowhere, sinusundan mo ba ko?"

"the fuck ang daldal mo, ang dami mong tanong. oo bakit, sinundan kita."

"ha, for what?"

"so, how are you feeling?"

"bakit? concerned ka ba?"

"bro, just answer my damn question. ako nagbigay ng meds sayo which makes me liable if something happened to you. tanga ka rin eh noh"

waw, ayaw pa sabihing oo, isang salita lang naman yung oo. oo na mingyu gwapo ka na! 

ay malandi.

"bitawan mo muna ako"

pero ang totoo kinikilig na yung kipay ni mare mong wonu. bilis natin makalimot pare ah.

"at oo, ok na ako. salamat sa gamot na binigay mo"

"good."

hindi na nilingon ni wonu si mingyu. dirediretso na siya papunta sa sakayan ng jeep.

but wait there's more! charet. syempre hindi papaawat si mingyu. the conversation doesn't end there.

"hey, wait, i have something to ask you"

"mingyu, malapit na magdilim, papagalitan nako ng nanay ko, please make it quick."

"hindi nako mag susugarcoat, but please, kaklase mo si irene."

"huh, sinong irene"

"the one im talking to sa jeep, remember, last time magkatabi tayo."

"????? paano m—"

"I pretended not to know hehe. tingin ka nga nang tingin sa biceps ko eh" 

sabay pakita ulit sa kanya. 

flex amputa. OKAY MORE MORE. charot.

"hOY KAPAL MO" angal ni wonu.

"pero totoong hindi ko kilala si irene. who's the gurl"

"she's your classmate, puta naman, bakit ba kasi ang tahimik mo? makipagsocialize ka kaya? nang maging aware ka sa paligid mo."

"mingyu, huwag mo kong pinapangaralan dito. this isn't about me. aalis na ako anong ora—"

"wait so heto na nga please, your name is wonwoo right?"

"uh yah..."

paano niya nalaman

"nakita ka rin niya that day, and she doesn't want others to know. mga kaklase mo rin."

"eh ano bang pake ko sainyo, hindi ko nga kayo kilala, hindi ko rin sila kilala."

"fuck, wonu, listen to me first."

"what you saw yesterday..."

"-uh about that"

"sandali wonwoo! makinig ka! huwag mo rin sana mabanggit sa kanya na may nakita kang ganon. I like her, nililigawan ko sya, ayokong masira yon"

"hoy excuse me mingyu, sino bang tanga satin? puta ka ba? that's cheating for freak's sake."

"just shut up okay! she will befriend you for sure. sakyan mo nalang."

"also, can I get your number?"

"HOY MINGYU if this is your way to hit on me. pakawalan mo nalang ako"

"tangina, in your dreams. I don't suck dicks, ultimately, ang panget mo gago."

lakas ng loob netong manlait? porket gwapo ka? walang modo ampotah.

"eh ano to? gagawin nyo kong kupido? messenger?"

"well, if that's how u wanna take it :>"

binigay na rin ni wonu ang number niya kay mingyu, wala na rin siyang nagawa, tangina anong oras na, imbyerna na ang mudjai niyang si aling nilda jeon.

naglaho na rin si mingyu na parang bula. bakit niya nga ba 'to ginagawa? nagmumukha tuloy na tinotolerate nya yung kagaguhan ni mingyu. he won't even get anything in return.

bahala na nga.

\---

pagbukas ni wonu ng pinto, nabitawan nito ang mga dalang gamit. 

pano ba naman si soonyoung bigla bigla nalang lumitaw?!

ano bang meron sa mga tao ngayon, maaga yatang mamamatay si wonu dahil sa atake sa puso. ilang araw na siyang ginugulat!

"bakla ka ng taon! why are you here?! paano?" nasasabik na tanong ni wonu sa bff nya.

"ikaw, kaya wala ka pa ring jowa, ang chaka mong magtanong! ang tanong dapat eh, musta ka na, baby? namiss kita!"

"ewan ko sayo, alam ba 'to ni tita?"

"whatever, miss wonu. ang mahalaga makakapagpahinga ako. I will only stay for a week lang naman. pls pagbigyan mo na ako"

sure ka ba, miss soonyoung? week?

"shutacca, ano pa nga ba eh nandito ka na!"

nagyakapan ang magkaibigan na para bang nangibangbansa ang isa at isang beses lang sa isang taon umuuwi. paka oa ng mga baklang to!

masaya si wonu kasi, finally, may karamay na siya, may mapagkukwentuhan. iba pa rin talaga yung may physical contact anez. 

"so, how's school?"

"ayun, ok lang"

"anong klaseng sagot yan? nung isang gabi ka pa ah, so sino si pogi"

"soonyoung, pwede ba, wala siyang kwenta, don't get me started. ayokong pag-usapan."

"okay fine. tinanong ko lang galit na galit ka kaagad. defensive much? hmmp, tse!"

buong gabing nagkwentuhan ang magkaibigan. ang sarap talaga ng may nakakausap. may masasandalan ka sa mga oras na nahihirapan ka.

🌜

🌞

nakaupo si wonu sa desk malayo sa mga kaklase nya, again, ayaw nya nang atensyon.

"hey, do you want to join us?"

"wonu right?"

si Irene lumapit na kay wonu. heto na siguro yung sinasabi ni mingyu. we gotta play dumb sometimes mga ka-enkantadiks! (babala: huwag tularan)

"Hi, I'm Irene! nabanggit na siguro ako ni mingyu sayo. so, how long have u guys been friends?"

anong pinagsasasabi ng vilat na 'to. 

alalahanin mo yung sinabi ni mingyu: "sakyan mo nalang"

"ah, oo hehe, i've heard good things about you. we've been friends for a while. bago lang din ako sa university. nakilala ko siya nung first day."

"oh, that's nice, i hope to get along with you! might ask for favors din sometimes :)"

"sure hehe"

"mingyu and i, nagkakamabutihan na kami haha sobrang caring niya as a jowa ang gwapo pa. nasakin na ata lahat. hihi."

tignan mo 'tong normie na 'to, kailangan ba na ipaglandakan sakin, ha? as a single person myself, sobrang offensive. charot. konti nalang wawarlahin ko na 'to sa kalandian nya eh, dinamay pa ako.

"sige, wonu, it was nice meeting u! see u around!"

tumango si wonu kay irene at nagsimula nang magsagot ng problem sets. 

hirap hirap na nga ng mga tanong, pag-iisipin pa siya sa sitwasyong pinasok niya. ano ba miss ma'm, pwede bang pa-void huhu

natapos na ang klase ni wonu kaya lumabas na siya ng room.

"wonu!"

may tumawag sa kanya.

ay, si irene lang pala. paimportante masyado. charot.

"hey, can you do me a favor? can you give this to mingyu, heto may sticky note na naka-attach. alam kong gabi na, u can just give it tomorrow, wala kasi ako bukas. thanks!"

nagmamadali si irene, hinila na siya ng mga kaibigan niya.

shuta ginawa pa akong utusan, nakuhang lumandi kulang naman pala sa oras. char ulit, bitter ka tih?

🌜

🌞

pagkagising ni wonu kinabukasan, dumiretso siya sa ref para kunin yung pinabibigay ni irene kay mingyu na chocolate.

"huy teka nasan na yon"

bakit parang may mali, wala yung chocolate! sino namang kakain non eh—

"anong hinahalukay mo jan ang aga aga."

speaking of the culprit. si soonyoung ang kumain, sure na sure.

"kinain mo yung cloud9?"

"oo baket, isa nalang eh, sayang, nagtitira ka."

"what the fuck, veks hindi sakin yon  😭 "

"huh, eh malay ko ba, hindi mo naman sinabi"

kasalanan din ni wonu, nakalimutan niyang nandon pala si soonyoung sa bahay, anong klaseng kaibigan yan haha

"laki ng problema mo, bumili ka nalang nang bago"

"wow ah, thanks for the very helpful tip. may sentimental value yun sa tao"

"oh? bakit? para kanino ba yan?"

"wala ka na ron, alis na ako."

tama naman si soonyoung. tsaka ang cheap cloud9 (no offense HAHAHA) mabilhan nga si mingyu ng kitkat.

???????????

oh shit. bakit parang excited ka? tandaan mo wonu, hindi ikaw ang iaacknowledge sa pagbibigay mo ng chocolate, kay irene pa rin galing yan.

wala siyang ibang choice kundi bumili nga ng bagong chocolate.

\

[text message]

** wonu **

hoy san ka

**mingyu**

oh? textmate?

** wonu **

tangina just answer

**mingyu**

miss mo ko?

** wonu **

tanga, may pinapabigay si irene

kung ayaw mo ako nalang kakain nito

**mingyu**

chill bro

dito ko football field

punta ka ba?

dala ka nga tubig

** wonu **

ginawa mo pa kong alalay hayup ka

anong oras ba

**mingyu**

7 pa tapos ko 

pls wons ill treat u dinner

** wonu **

ge ge

otw nako 

sa bleachers lang ako

** mingyu **

😘

** wonu **

korni mo gago

/

"hey my wons, u got me the water?"

hinagis ni wonu kay mingyu ung bottled water.

"alam mo mingyu, ambaho mo, magpalit ka ng damit at huwag kang lalapit sakin."

napangiti si mingyu sa sinabi ni wonu. lakas mang-asar ni gago. 

hinubad ni mingyu yung t-shirt niya sa harap ni wonu.

"hoy puta, sabi ko magpalit ka pero wala kong nabanggit na sa harap ko"

"kunyare ka pa, u've been dying to see my tiddies"

"fuck you, mingyu."

"heto na yung pinabibigay ni irene, heto yung note. ure welcome. sana hindi na maulit"

tumayo at lumakad na papalayo si wonu. little did he know, sinundan pala siya ni mingyu. 

"hey wons, what about the dinner? where do you wanna eat"

"sobrang late na, save it for your girls, thanks sa aya"

sumakay na si wonu ng jeep. as usual. masikip dahil punuan.

ilang gabi pa ba siyang uuwi nang ganito, may isasagad pa ba? baka mawalan na siya ng tirahan sa susunod.

[text message]

** mingyu **

u home?

** wonu **

👍🏻

** mingyu **

thanks for the chocolate

** wonu **

it was irene's, not mine

tsaka pala anong sinasabi niya na friends tayo

** mingyu **

i said na friends tayo. why? what's wrong?

ayaw mo ba may pogi kang kaibigan

** wonu **

di ako proud. no thnx.

** mingyu **

ok, thanks for the chocolate again

** wonu **

🖕🏻

** mingyu **

tangina wonu

i saw u buy it earlier

it wasnt from irene

crush mo talaga ko eh

** wonu **

FUCK

*incoming call*

_** wonu ** _

"anong sinasabi mo"

"bat ka muna tumawag? crush mo ko noh"

"tqnga mingyu. but pls let me explain?"

"bakit ka mag eexplain? may krimen ka bang ginawa?"

"no kase..."

"kase...what?"

"kinain nung kapatid ko yung chocolate na dapat ipinabibugay ni irene"

"wonu ure an onli child"

"mingyu u dont know me"

"yes i do, my wons"

"tangina pano mo naman nalaman"

"i have my ways"

\--end call--

[text message]

** wonu **

ok pls mingyu sorry

u get the note naman

so kwits lang

** mingyu **

anong kwits 

tell ur sorry to irene not to me

** wonu **

fine

** mingyu **

good night my wons

hindi na nagreply si wonu. ano na naman ba itong nararamdaman nya. hindi na talaga tama to.

🌜

🌞

"wonu, sama ka later?"

aya ni irene sa kanya

"huh anong meron"

"inom with friends. mingyu's coming"

"ay sorry, i don't drink kasi"

"it's fine! may mga mocktails doon. dali na, u gotta build connections, my friendl

feeling close amputa my friend ur ass! 

"o-osige, anong oras ba?"

"ok great! 8pm let's meet in front of the school gate"

"cool."

umuwi muna si wonu to kill time. though, hindi talaga siya sure kung pupunta siya. ayaw niya nalang pahabain ang pakikipagusap kay irene kaya he said yes.

[text message]

** mingyu **

u coming tonight?

** wonu **

not sure. gabi na eh.

** mingyu **

what a babie

cmon wonu ill drive u home

** wonu **

fucker 

ano ka jowa ko

wag mo ko inuutusan

** mingyu **

if u say so :>

want me to buy u a milk?

milk for my only baby

** wonu **

shut up mingyu

papaalam ako

take me home or else

** mingyu **

sure baby

** wonu **

🖕🏻

tinext ni mingyu kay wonu yung address nung bar. dahil hindi na niya kasi naabutan sila irene sa labas ng gate ng school.

waw this place is crowded. 

few familiar faces from school. dami palang tunggero sa school, and the fact that it's a school night, hindi niya maimagine paano pumapasok ang mga ito nang may hangover. 

it's not his problem anyway.

"hey, u came" salubong sa kanya ni irene.

dinala siya nito sa isang private room. apparently irene's family owns this place. hindi na nagtaka si wonu dahil mayaman naman talaga ang mga pamilya ng mga estudyante sa school nila. siya lang yata yung average. 

hindi maganda ang pakiramdam niya rito.

drunk gals and guys. the room reeks of alcohol and cigarrete, which he hates the most.

pagbukas palang ng pintuan gusto na niyang mag back off. this isn't his kind of place. 

umupo si wonu sa sulok, again, where he thinks he belongs. 

ay kung hindi nyo pala naitatanong :> katabi niya si mingyu.

"here's your milk, my wons"

"m-milk?"

"sabi mo u don't drink"

"thanks" matipid na sagot ni wonu.

so binilhan niya pala talaga ako ng gatas. 

heto na yung pinakaayaw na part ni wonu. napapanood nya sa mga pelikula. the freaking drinking games.

gusto nya nalang talaga na umuwi kasi wala rin naman siyang makausap. amoy usok na rin siya. nakakasulasok.

napansin niya sa gilid ang patuloy na pagpisil ni mingyu sa hita ni irene. tangina.

"fuccboi talaga"

napalingon si mingyu sa sinabi ni wonu, dahil hindi niya naintindihan. 

akala yata kinakausap siya.

"u saying anything?"

"ah, gyu, cr lang"

biglang nagsigawan ang mga tao sa loob ng private room. masyado nang nagkakatuwaan.

palalim na nang palalim ang gabi.

mukhang hindi narinig ni mingyu ang sinabi ni wonu kaya tumayo nalang ito at mag aattempt na lumabas.

nilingon ulit siya ni mingyu at hinila pabalik sa upuan.

"you're not going anywhere"

nakabantay pala ang pogi. hihi.

hindi na nakaimik si wonu. hindi niya na alam kung ano pa bang silbi niya ron. 

"mingyu bro it's your turn"

"kiss! kiss! kiss!" kantsaw ng mga tao sa room.

hindi nakaka-keep up si wonu sa nangyayari kasi ang inaalala nya ay kung paano siya makakauwi. para siyang batang nagmamaktol don sa sulok. may sarili siyang mundo.

nilingon nya na ang mga katabi nya. at nahuling nakatitig sa kanya si mingyu.

he doesn't feel good good it. he looks drunk. truthfully, alam nya namang niloloko lang siyanung sinabi na ihahatid siya nito pauwi.

he just thought that coming to this gathering might be a great opprtunity for him to finally meet some new friends, 

kaso hindi talaga niya makajam yung mga tao. 

sa laking gulat ni wonu, biglang humalik si irene kay mingyu.

hindi niya kayang tignan. may parang tumutusok sa kanyang dibdib.

nang lumingin ulit sya sa gawi nila, sumagot pabalik sa mingyu. pumatong si irene on mingyu's lap. 

what a sight.

"thanks for the kitkat"

o_O

"what do you mean kitkat?!"

"I gave u cloud9, mingyu, are you cheating on me?!"

"babe no, hey"

nanlaki ang mata ni wonu at mas lalo siyang kinabahan. oh rold, hindi na talaga tama ito. he shouldn't have not gone here. he knew this is coming.

tumayo si irene sa galit, dala na rin ng alcohol. he slapped mingyu's face so hard to the point na her hand print is evident on mingyu's cheek.

"how could u do this to me?" alcohol in irene's system speaking.

you all will regret this tomorrow.

pls i want to go home.

lumingon na si irene sa direksyon ni wonu. she starts to approach the older. 

"wonwoo, anong sinabi niya?! kitkat?! akala ko ba maaasahan ka? where did the cloud9 go?"

ang daming tao sa room, lahat nakatuon kay irene na tanging boses niya lang ang namamayagpag.

"w-wait, irene, calm down. you're drunk"

"wala kang karapatan to say that to me!"

????????? 

"let's talk this out pls? u need to calm down first then we'll talk"

"son of a bitch, wonwoo!"

irene starts to slap wonu's left and right cheek.walang awat.

masakit. 

ang haba ng kuko ni irene, it made wonu's side lips bleed. 

"m-mingyu?" may pagmamakaawa na sa boses ni wonu.

"faggot! go out! simula palang naamoy na kita!"

"irene, that's no—"

"wonu, umalis ka nalang" nagiinit na sambit ni mingyu. his fists are clenched.

this man gets really scary.

paano ba humantong sa ganito. hindi naman deserve ni wonu na pagtulungan siya. wala naman siyang krimen na nagawa para pagtabuyan siya ng ganito.

the past days were tough, pero mas may lalala pa pala. heto na ba yung peak, lord? hindi ko na kaya mag suffer pa.

lumabas na si wonu sa private room at dumiretso na palabas ng bar.

alas dyis ng gabi. 

liblib na lugar.

madilim na daan.

maraming lasing.

walang masakyan.

nasaan ang pangakong ihahatid pauwi?

naglalakad na si wonu sa kahabaan nang madilim na daan. unti unting pinagsisisihan ang mga desisyon niya ngayong gabi.

nagbabadya ang luha sa mga mata.

"hindi pwede 'to, hindi ako pinalaking takot at duwag."

"makakauwi ako." 

ayaw nalang isipin na wonu yung nangyari kanina. nang dahil sa isang chocolate, umabot na ganong kalala yung gulo.

malaki na siya for this kind of drama.

lilipas din ang gabing 'to.

nakakita na si wonu ng liwanag aka ang gas station haha thankfully may mga taxi pa. sumakay na siya rito pauwi, bahala na magkano aabutin nung metro, ang mahalaga ngayon ay makabalik siya sa bahay. 

🌜

🌞

nagising si wonu sa tunog ng truck ng basura. aga-aga. na naman. 

biyernes ngayon at hindi siya pumasok. well, yung nangyari kagabi, mahirap yun kalimutan for someone like wonu. 

minabuti niyang huwag nalang munang pumasok, isang araw lang din naman tapos weekend na kinabukasan. char.

nakakapagtakang hindi rin siya binulyawan ng nanay nya.

kagabi nadatnan niyang naghihintay si aling nilda sa gate nila, may pagaalala sa mukha.

pag labas ni wonu ng taxi agad na nilapitan ito ng nanay at niyakap.

"anak, saan ka ba nanggaling?"

hindi nakasagot si wonu sa sobrang pagod, walang ibang iniisip kundi ang kama nito. 

he's finally home.

hindi na rin nagtanong pa ang nanay niya dahil kita nito ang lungkot at pagod sa mukha ng kanyang anak. ano ba ang nangyari? ano ba ang magpapagaan sa loob ni wonu?

muli, pinalipas muna ang gabi dahil ibang kwento na ang bukas.

🌜

🌞

bumangon na si wonu mula sa kanyang kama, hinanap ang cellphone.

parang may mali...

naiwan niya sa inuupuan ang cellphone niya...doon sa private room, sa gulat sa mga naganap kagabi.

paano niya kaya haharapin ang mga tao sa school...mostly, paano sila mingyu at irene?

isang linggo ang lumipas at hindi pa rin nakakabalik sa university si wonu. pero nagpaalam naman siya sa adviser, nagpagawa pa ng medical cert to prove his sickness. eme haha.

sumama naman talaga ang pakiramdam niya ilang araw after nung nangyari sa bar. sa sobrang pag-aalala ng nanay niya nagpacheck-up sila sa malapit na clinic.

linggo, at dahil walang magawa si wonu sa bahay, sumama si wonu sa nanay nya para magbenta ng mga bulaklak sa dangwa.

simula pagkabata, kasama na siya ni aling nilda sa pagtitinda ng bulaklak. 

wonu finds peace in flowers. ang sarap tignan ng mga makukulay na bulaklak, dagdag mo pa ang bangong dala nito.

"oh, wonwoo anak!" 

si aling nena nga pala, ang katabing pwesto nila wonu sa dangwa. may isang dekada na rin siyang nagbebenta ng bulaklak dito. 

madalas niyang makita si wonu noon maliit pa ito pero dahil busy na nga siya sa pag-aaral, malimit na siyang sumama para magbenta ng bulaklak.

"aling nena! kumusta po kayo?"

"heto, anak, mabuting mabuti!"

"ang laki laki mo na! nilda, ano ba itong anak mo artistahin! ang gwapo!"

"salamat, mare. mana sa ina."

malakas ang benta ngayon dahil nalalapit ang pista sa bayan, bilang maraming santo ang pinuprusisyon kada taon, dumadagsa ang mamimili ng mga bulaklak para sa kanilang mga karo.

nagsimulang mag balot si wonu ng mga bulaklak.

"uy minggoy! narito ka!"

"aling nilda! musta po, the usual po ang kukunin ko"

ha? minggoy? bakit iba na naman ang pakiramdam ni wonu...pamilyar ang boses.

pagharap ni wonu,

si mingyu nga...

"m-ming—"

"ay minggoy, ito nga pala yung anak kong nakwento ko sayo, si wonwoo"

"kilala mo siya, ma?"

"suki ko yan, 'nak"

"nandito ka pala, wonu..."

ang awkward. i didn't see this coming, rold. walang alarm walang anything.

"nanay niya si doktora hwasa, ang mga bulaklak ay para sa mga pasyente nya."

"-ah, ganon ba"

"why aren't you coming to school? we miss you there..."

"oh? mag ka eskwela pala kayo anak?" masiglang tanong nang nakatatanda.

"minggoy, baka pwede mo namang bantayan 'tong anak ko. madalas nakasimangot eh, may umaway ba sa kanya sa iskool?"

nagkatinginan si wonu at mingyu.

"ma, walang ganon. okay ako, ano ba"

"o sya, at marami pa kong aayusing mga bulaklak. minggoy paki sabi kay doktora maraming salamat. maiwan muna kayo"

"wons"

"mingyu..."

"why aren't you answering my calls?"

"m-mingyu, i lost my phone..."

"ganyan na ba kababaw? hindi na bago yung ganyang linyahan, wonu. saan? paano? ganon mo nalang ba gusto akong takbuhan?"

"the night...at the bar"

"wons, huwag mong pinapairal pride mo."

"mingyu, bakit nababaliktad ako rito? biktima ako sa kagaguhan mo. i shouldn't be here arguing with you in the first place. ano bang gusto mong iparating?!"

nanginginig na si wonu, nagbabadya na naman ang mga luha. 

galit at lungkot.

"wons, you don't understand!"

"mingyu! anong hindi ko maintindihan? sige, ipaliwanag mo sakin"

biglang dumating si aling nilda at napansin na biglang nanahimik ang dalawa.

"aling nilda, salamat po sa bulaklak. mauna na po ako"

"ganon ba, osige, mag-iingat ka, hijo"

lunes nang pumasok na muli si wonu sa university. 

no signs of mingyu and irene.

hindi niya masabi if it's a good thing or a bad thing.

pero sige let's try to look on the bright side: walang gagambala sa kanya.

"hoy bata!"

or so he thought...

nakapila si wonu para kumuha ng lunch nang biglang may tumabi sa kanya,

si mingyu.

"uhm isa pong longsilog at fried rice"

"hey wons"

bakit ba ang galing nitong putang 'to na magpanggap na okay ang lahat?

"mingyu, tigilan mo na ako. i won't fall for your trap ever again"

"be my lackey"

"pinagsasasabi mo? ano akala mo sakin uke sa manga world?"

"do you want everyone to know na inagaw mo ako kay irene? you're the talk of the town, my wons"

napalingon si wonu sa sinabi ni mingyu

ha?

gulo na naman ba 'tong papasukin niya.

"by the way, here's your phone, ure welcome. i'll text u when i need you"

bakit parang wala siyang karapatang umangal, obligado pa siyang kumilos para kay mingyu.

[text message]

** mingyu **

meet me at the football field

bring food

**wonu**

magisa mo

** mingyu **

ah ok

maraming tao rito

its a great opportunity to say nasty

things about you

syempre kinabahan si wonu, ayaw niya nang atensyon.

kaya wala na siyang magawa.

bumili siya nang mumurahing burger sa kanto pag labas ng school. tangina, mingyu, huwag kang maarte, di ako mayaman para bilhan kita ng whopper.

pagdating niya sa field, dumiretso siya sa bleachers.

shit. 

irene's seating beside mingyu's bag.

umupo siya 3 meters apart from the bilat charot social distancing pala.

nakita naman siya ni irene, pero syempre what would you expect? 

as a plastikadang bakla, nginitian niya pa rin ito. hahaha

tapos na ang ensayo ni mingyu sa football pero unang pinuntahan nito ay si irene.

malamang, sino ba siya diba?

nagbabalak na namang tumakas si wonu, jusko naman kasi, pwede namang iwan nalang yung burger. ano na naman bang silbi niya ron?

tumayo na siya at naglalakad na palayo.

familiar scene ah. nangyari na 'to noon ah.

nang biglang may tumawag sa kanya,

"hey, my wons, san ka na naman ba pupunta?"

"tatakbuhan ka, mingyu."

"where's my burger"

"nandon sa bleachers."

"mingyu, i gotta go"

"may usapan tayo, wons. meet me tomorrow by 9 am"

"hoy teka lang naman, linggo bukas. hindi ba uso pahinga sayo?"

mingyu didn't answer at tumakbo na pabalik kay irene.

🌜

🌞

nagising si wonu ng 7 am dahil mahaba ang morning regime ni bakla. kakain, maliligo, magsiskincare, mag aayos ng buhok.

kung hindi lang siguro dahil sa transport system na hindi maayos ayos ng gobyerno, edi sana, mas mapapadali ang pagkilos sa umaga. yung hindi ka maguguilty if you take your time, kasi alam mong okay naman yung mga sakayan. kaso nasa pinas ka, gurl.

[text message]

** mingyu **

wer r u na

** wonwoo **

palabas na

san tayo magkikita

** mingyu **

vertis north

**wonu**

gago ka ba

anlayo?

wala ka manlang pasabi?

** mingyu **

wons, remember our deal?

**wonu**

fine

kapag baba niya ng bus,nakita niya na agad yung likod ni mingyu. sa lapad nyang yon, sa laki niyang yon.

to his surprise, hindi talaga niya ineexpect, 

na kasama pala si irene.

oo nga naman, bakit nga ba tinanggal ni wonu si irene sa narrative. eh simula palang, siya naman talaga ang leading lady rito. hindi naman siya nawala.

👉🏻👈🏻

"you're finally here. ang tagal mo, wons"

"traffic eh" sabay irap nito sa kawalan.

sana hindi nakita ni vilat.

si ate mong irene walang imik, parang nagmamaktol. irita ka tih, hindi ko rin naman inaasahang nandito ka, huwag kang magmaganda jan, pupusunan talaga kita. charot. 

hindi niya rin ata alam na dadating si wonu.

ano ba talagang balak ni mingyu? wala rin tong kongkretong plano eh, parang yung nakaupo ron sa malacañang. emz.

maliit lang ang vertis north at mostly puro pang shala shala ang mga boutique. 

jusko bakit ba ko nandito, wala na nga akong pera. sakto lang pamasahe—papunta, pauwi. bahala na yung pangkain, may mcdo naman.

mukha talagang legit na alalay na driver si wonu sa likod nung dalawa. yung soot niya simpleng gray hoodie at black jeans paired with maduming white sneakers. walang ka variety variety. 

huwag daw galingan baka maiba ihip ng hangin. 

sunod lang siya nang sunod sa dalawa, hindi na rin siya pumapasok sa pinapasukan nila mingyu kasi bukod sa wala siyang pera na pambili, eh baka mapagbintangan pa siyang kumuha or sumn. chz.

hindi ba napapagod 'tong mga 'to.

"hawakan mo 'to" utos ni mingyu.

pinandilatan ni wonu si gyu. 

puzzled.

ah, oo nga pala, he agreed to be an alalay.

"gyu, ill take the rest room lang" ani ni irene.

tumango si mingyu,

aligagang hinila nito si wonu sa isang accessory shop. 

ah, pagkakataon.

"mingyu, ano—"

"huh, singsing? para san?"

"please, sukatin mo. magkaparehas kayo ng sukat ng mga daliri ni irene."

weh, how are you so sure?

"mingyu, wala akong pera"

"fuck, wonu, you're not gonna pay, besides hindi para sayo yan. faster, before she sees us"

sinukat na ni wonu ang singsing. ang ganda. kumikinang. bagay pala sa kanya mag ganon.

napangiti si wonu sa nakita niya.

laking gulat nito nang makitang hindi sa sukat na singsing nakatuon si mingyu, kundi sa mukha niyang may malaking ngisi.

bibihira mong makita si wonu na ngumiti, na para bang napagbigyan na bumili ng push pop candy sa grocery store.

"you're smiling."

natauhan si wonu sa nangyayari.

"u-uh, maganda, kaya naman ng budget mo 'to bilhin mo na. sure matutuwa si irene" may pagaalinlangan at nginig sa boses ni wonu.

may kamahalan ang singsing.

hinubad na ito na wonu pagkatapos ay inabot kay mingyu. 

"miss, we're getting this. thank you"

lumabas na si wonu mula sa store nang hindi na tinignan pang muli si mingyu.

lumabas na rin si irene mula sa restroom.

saan naman kaya kakain 'tong mga 'to. nakakapag-alala kasi kulang talaga budget ni wonu.

nagaambang pumasok ang dalawa sa sa pancake house which to wonu's standard, pang mayaman = mahaylamez. kaya nagiisip sya ng excuse para hindi na sumama sa dinner nung dalawa.

"ah, gyu, cr lang din ako"

nag okay si mingyu at pumasok na sila ni irene sa loob ng restaurant.

[text message]

** wonu **

gyu, ill eat sa mcdo

text me when ure done

** mingyu **

huh why

** wonu **

craving for big mac

** mingyu **

arte mo

sige

maniwala naman kayo kay wonu na big mac ang kakainin nya haha eh hindi niya rin papatusin yon. kaya don tayo sa regular burger. tapos manghingi nalang nung water sa cup. 

nairaos ang dinner.

totoong sa mcdo talaga siya kumain.

isang oras ang pinatay na oras ni wonu sa mcdo. pano 5 minutes lang ubos na tung burger nya. kung wala rin naman siyang iniintindi, uuwi nalang din siya, kaso may obligasyon nga palang kailangan ifulfill para sa ikatatahimik ng kanyang damdamin AWUW

[text message]

** mingyu **

we're done eating

** wonu **

ge otw

** mingyu **

timezone tayo magkita

u know wer that is?

** wonu **

ok

"u go buy the card tas paloadan mo 200" 

ang hari nag uutos na naman.

"mingyu..."

"what?"

"pera..."

"oh, yeah, right" sabay abot ng buong limang daan kay wonu.

"ay btw, hindi pala tayo maglalaro. magkakaraoke tayo. ask for the songbook. you give your id"

"huh, bakit ako mag bibigay ng id"

"gago they need it so they can give the song book. remember the deal, wonu"

"okay, your majesty" 

matatanggal na talaga yung mata ni wonu ngayong araw dahil sa dami ng ikot na nagawa nito.

wala pala talaga siyang kawala dahil hindi niya mapapakiusapan na makauwi siya nang maaga dahil ang id niya ang ibinigay.

ang utak mo nga naman mingyu. i can't fathom. FATHOM?!

ilang oras na naman kayang delubyo ito.

"ah, dito nalang ako sa labas manonood ako ng mga batang naglalaro"

"fine, suit yourself" ani ni mingyu.

sungit, kayo na nga pinagsisilbihan.

habang pinagmamasdan ni wonu ang mga batang nag eenjoy sa pagpipindot, pacman nilalaro, ang cute lang. naalala niya ang mga masasayang moments niya nung bata, nakakamiss din talagang maging paslit, yung wala kang iintindihing maraming suliranin araw-araw. tanging problema mo lang ay tinatamad kang gumising nang maaga para pumasok.

maibabalik pa kaya sa kanya ang ganong klaseng kalayaan

yung malaya siyang makapagdecide para sa sarili niyang kasiyahan.

*incoming call*

_** MAMA globe2 ** _

"-uh hello ma?"

"oh, anak, anong oras ang uwi mo? gabi na."

"maya maya rin po, kasama ko po si mingyu. sinamahan ko, bibili raw regalo para sa girlfriend niya."

"ah ganon ba, osige, mag-iingat ha? ang cellphone din ingatan."

"opo, matulog na po kayo, huwag niyo na po akong hintayin."

"ok, anak"

\--end call--

30 minutes ding nagpaikot ikot si wonu sa loob ng timezone. masaya naman palang manood ng mga taong nagsasaya rin, nararadiate sa kanya ang mga ngiti.

the world needs to smile more often, as we all deserve to be genuinely happy.

"wons, kunin mo na id mo"

tapos na pala sila mingyu. masyado yatang naenjoy ni wonu ang panonood sa mga bata.

pagkalabas nila ng timezone, buong akala ni wonu oras na para umuwi.

sigh.

paakyat pa pala...papuntang sinehan.

dito niyo pa talaga gustong manood ng sine, pagkamahal mahal ng sinehan dito  😭

"irene what do you wanna watch?"

"you choose, surprise me."

surprise me my foot. edi sana sa gabi ng lagim nalang tayo nagpunta, surprise pala ang nais nitong si babaita.

kung hindi niyo naitatanong si wonu ang may hawak lahat nang pinamili nila mingyu. 

alalay, indeed.

"ah, wons, i don't know what time will the movie end. wait for us here."

hindi na hinintay nila mingyu na makasagot si wonu, as if may choice siya diba.

never talagang naging parte si wonu nung dalawa. ayain manlang ilibre ng ticket, wala talaga.

sobrang garapal na paghihintayin siya ng malamang, oras. wala namang pelikula na 30 minutes unless short film.

tama pa ba 'tong nagpapakasanto siya rito? kinakaya kaya lang siya nila mingyu kasi alam nila ang kahinaan ni wonu. 

walang mailaban si wonu kasi, truth to be told, walang alam si wonu sa pagkatao ni mingyu.

alalay lang siya...simula palang nung unang araw niya sa university.

hindi na siya natahimik nung may mingyu na dumating sa buhay niya.

[text message]

** MAMA globe2 **

anak sbhn mo ke minggoy

uwi na kau

nagaalala ang mama

** wonu **

sige ma

/

** wonwoo **

mingyu, sorry

i have to go

hinahanap na ako ni mama

iwan ko nalang yung gamit nyo sa guard

salamat today

walang reply si mingyu. busy sa movie. ano na kayang nagaganap sa loob? baka magkaholding hands na sila.

ayaw nang isipin ni wonu, kasi nasasaktan siya.

bakit?

oo, alam nya na ang sagot.

sumakay na ng bus si wonu pauwi sa kanila. kasabay ang pagugong ng tambutso ng bus, ay ang pagkabog ng kanyang dibdib.

siguro nga kaya dahil pumapayag siyang magpaalalay kay mingyu, ay dahil

gusto nya ito.

gustong gusto.

unang araw palang na nakita niya si mingyu, hulog na hulog na siya rito. hUWAW naniniwala pala siya sa love at first sight?

take it from wonu :)

pero dahil may irene sa narrative, at hindi naman siya kasali sa main subject, siya na ang mag aadjust.

he needs to leave the picture.

bumalik sa dating gawi—sa tahimik niyang buhay na walang nakakapansin sa kanya.

pasok ulit sa shell.

masyadong mahaba ng araw na 'to para sa kanya.

makakauwi ka na, wonu.

at itulog nalang ang lungkot na nadarama.

pagdating ni wonu sa loob ng kwarto niya, pinatay niya ang cellphone at inilagay sa loob ng cabinet.

hanggang ngayon wala pa ring reply si mingyu.

nag eexpect siya, baka lang naman, kahit kaunti.

\---

dalawang linggo ang lumipas,

no signs of mingyu and irene.

makasalubong niya man ang dalawa, hindi na rin siya nililingon ng mga ito.

mukha naman silang masaya. yun naman ang mahalaga diba, wonu? kapag nakikita mong masaya ang ibang tao, napapasaya ka na rin nila...

hindi niya na sure...

galit nga ba ang dalawa?

saan naman?

kung ganon man, pasensya na.

parang sasabog si wonu sa mga iniisip niya. bakit ganito? akala niya matatahimik na ang buhay niya dahil wala ng mingyu na umaaligid, pero bakit mas lalong pa yatang naperwisyo ang buhay niya? hirap na hirap siyang makatulog tuwing gabi kakaisip sa mukha ni mingyu tuwing mag-uusap sila nang malapitan. ang gwapo, ang ganda ng ngipin, at ang laking tao. 

lalo na kapag naka-itim si gago.

wonu finds himself texting mingyu,

huling text niya ay yung nagpunta pa silang sinehan, wala pa rin siyang natatanggap na reply since then. 

[text message]

** wonu **

mingyu, im sorry.

sorry na naman? nakakailang sorry na ba siya? papadala na kita sa vatican for canonization, bet?

wala pa ring reply. ano pa bang inaasahan niya.

wala ang nanay ni wonu sa bahay umuwi ng probinsya kasama si soonyoung, ayaw kasing umuwi eh nag-aaral yun si bakla. kaya si aling nilda na mismo ang naghatid pabalik probinsya sa kanya. haha.

kaya heto ngayon, siya lang nag-iisa sa bahay. hindi rin nakakatulong na sobrang nalulumbay siya.

alas onse y medya ng gabi, tatlong pung minuto bago mag alas dose,

mga oras na dapat mahimbing na ang tulog niya. pero narito, may pangamba at lungkot sa puso.

nakatingin sa kisame, walang magawa, hindi makatulog.

biglang may malakas na kulog...

nagbabadya ang ulan...

natatakot si wonu.

nanginginig sa takot, ano nga ba ang pangambang ito?

mag-isa sya?

he feels so alone and lonely.

binibilang nya ang oras, bawat segundo, at bawat minuto...

11:59:00

isang minuto bago pumatak ang bagong umaga. 

may kumakatok nang pabarang sa pintuan. ang bilin ng kanyang ina na huwag pagbubuksan ang sino mang kakatok sa dis oras ng gabi dahil maaaring makapanakit ang mga ito.

makulit na bata.

dahan dahang tinahak ang pintuan.

napapikit.

sigh.

11:59:59

isang segundo bago mag alas dose...

isang mingyu ang tumambad sa kaniyang harapan.

"m-mingyu, anong ginagawa mo r—"

kinwelyohin ni mingyu si wonu na para bang naghahamon ng away. 

tunay ngang mapanakit ang dumaraan sa dis oras ng gabi.

walang lakas si wonu para awatin si mingyu, masyadong matigas ang pagkakahawak nito sa kanya, hirap makahinga.

"mingyu, nasasaktan ako!"

nagmumugto ang mata ni mingyu, halatang umiyak nang matagal, at may mga luha pang paparating.

bumitaw ang nakababata.

"fuck you, wons! kasalanan mo ang lahat ng 'to"

umagos ang lungkot at galit sa mga pisngi ni wonu. 

ang tagal niyang ininda ito.

"mingyu, ano bang gusto mong mangyari?"

pahikbing sambit niya

umaga na...

"wons.....gusto kitang makasama."

"mingyu, paano si irene, hindi ako ang gusto mo."

"naguguluhan ako, wons"

"hindi pwedeng naguguluhan ka mingyu..."

"gusto kita!  gustong gusto rin kitang makasama, mingyu! "

patuloy na umaagos ang mga luha ni wonu, para siyang nabunutan ng tinik.

"hindi ko alam"

"mingyu, hindi pwedeng hindi mo alam! nasan ako? ano ako sayo? lagi mo akong pinaghihintay sa dilim. nasasaktan din ako, tao ako. tignan mo! hawakan mo! may pakiramdam ako! mi—

hindi na naituloy ni wonu ang sinasambit niya dahil hinalikan na siya ni mingyu. mainit. nanginginig. basang basa ang mga labi.

sabik na sabik ang dalawa sa isa't isa.

ilang linggong hindi nagkasama.

"mingyu, hindi ako si irene"

"i know"

"mingyu..."

"i like hearing you saying my name."

"MINGYU!"

"wons, fuck, okay, wala na kami ni irene. i told her the truth ikaw ang gusto kong makasama"

"eh hindi ako ang gusto mo"

"magkaiba ang gusto sa gustong makasama, wons. gusto kitang makilala pa, gusto kitang makasama pa"

muling tumunog ang malakas na kulog. 

napayakap si wonu kay mingyu nang mahigpit.

"oh noe takot ang bata sa kulog" pabirong sabi ni mingyu 

naramdaman niyang nanginginig sa takot si wonu.

"my wons, huwag ka nang mangamba"

"nandito na ako,"

"sa tabi mo."

🌜👨‍❤️‍👨🌞

**Author's Note:**

> hello! hindi ko sure kung may magbabasa ba talaga nito pero kung umabot ka man dito, maraming salamat! huhu kauna-unahang fanfic ko ito na sinulat kaya pasensya na kung ganito lang ang kinaya hahaha ❤️


End file.
